cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ball is Planned/The Invitation Arrives (Rederella Version)
(Later that day at the castle meanwhile, all was quiet. Five white doves were sitting near the window, and looking through it) Male voice 1: But, but, but, You're Majesty.... Male voice 2: No buts about it! (Suddenly, the doves were scared off when a crown was thrown out the window) Male voice 2: My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! (In the Grand Hall, there was a. He is Barnyard Dawg, the king and the one who threw the crown out the window) Dawg: It's high time they married and settled down! (Then a humanoid male wolf and two boys peeked out from behind a red shield. The humanoid male wolf has. He is the Sheriff of Nottingham, the Grand Duke. The first boy is 17 years old with tan skin, black hair with a tuft combed upwards, and black eyes, wearing a cream-colored T-shirt under a green unbuttoned shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes with multiple white stripes, and a black belt with a gold buckle. He is Bobby Santiago, The Wolf's butler. And the last boy is 10 years old with brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth, wearing a pink hat, a pink shirt, blue pants, and shoes. He is Timmy Turner, The Wolf's other butler) Sheriff: Of course, you're majesty. Bobby: But we must be patient. Dawg: I AM PATIENT!! (He threw a bottle of ink at them who ducked behind the shield. Dawg then sighed) Dawg: But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go. (The Sheriff, Bobby, and Timmy went over to the king to comfort him) Sheriff: I understand, sire. Timmy: He just wanted to be ready eventually. Dawg: No, no. No, you don't know what it means to see your own son grow farther, and farther, and farther away from you. (They looked at the pictures of Dawg's son, The Wolf. Dawg let out a sad sigh) Dawg: I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again. (As he let out a few quiet sobs, the Sheriff, Bobby, and Timmy comforted him) Sheriff: Now, now, you're majesty. Timmy: Perhaps if we just let him alone. (Dawg turned to the Sheriff in anger, stopping his crying) Dawg: Let him alone?! Sheriff and Bobby: Timmy! Dawg: With his silly romantic ideas?! Sheriff: Bu-But, sire, in matters of love, with due respect.... Dawg: Love. Ha! Just a prince meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions. Sheriff: Bu-But, you're majesty! Bobby: If the prince should suspect...! Dawg: Suspect. (Scoffs) Look, The Wolf is coming home today, isn't he? Sheriff: Yes, sire. Dawg: Well, what could be more natural than a royal ball to celebrate his return? Sheriff, Bobby, and Timmy: Nothing, sire. Dawg: And if all the eligible girls in my kingdom just happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of those girls, isn't he? Isn't he?! Sheriff: Yes, sire! Dawg: The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. (He accidentally knocked the Sheriff into a suit of armor as Bobby and Timmy ran to him in concern) Dawg: It can't possibly fail. Can it? Can it?! (The Sheriff lifted the helmet from his face as he recovered) Sheriff: Yes, sire. N-N-No, sire. Very well, sire. I'm-a gonna arrange the ball for tonight. Dawg: To-Tonight?! Sheriff: Oh, but sire.... Dawg: (Interested while excited) Tonight! Timmy: Yes, tonight is perfect. Bobby: And maybe, just maybe, Timmy and I could find love tonight. (Hearing Bobby and Timmy daydream about it, Dawg got interested) Dawg: You want to find love as well? You're butlers, why would...? Bobby and Timmy: Pleeeeeaaaase? (Dawg smiled softly and gave in) Dawg: Oh, alright. You can find yourself girls to find and fall in love with as well. Bobby and Timmy: Thanks! (Then Dawg turned to the Sheriff) Dawg: And see that every eligible girl is there! Understand?! (The Sheriff gulped and he agreed) Sheriff: Yes, you're majesty. (In the music room back at the chateau, Jadis was playing the piano, Amy was playing the flute off-key, and Josee was singing very badly. Jadis was now wearing her. Amy was now wearing a. And Josee was now wearing a) Jadis: Prepare phase two Josee: Ooooooohhhhhhh Sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-igh Above me Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale (Persian got so annoyed by the way Josee sang that he couldn't take it anymore. So he left the room and slammed the door shut, muffling the bad singing) Red: Hi-i-i-i-igh Above (He then heard singing coming from downstairs, so he looked down to see Red respectively scrubbing and mopping the floor while singing a lot better than Josee) Red: Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-igh A-a-a-above (Persian walked down the stairs and looked at the dustpan filled with dust that Red swept earlier. Persian smirked as he placed his feet in the dust, and he began hopping around the room, not noticed by Red at first) Red: Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Nightingale Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing Oh, sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet Oooohhhh Siiiiiing.... (Suddenly, Red looked up and gasped) Red: (Shocked) Oh, Persian! (Persian smirked as he hopped on the step of the stairs and looked at Red. The maid looked around to see footprints all over the floor) Red: (Throwing the cloth down, angrily) You mean, old thing! (Persian hopped away, knocking the dust out of the dustpan. Red then grabbed a broomstick) Red: (Angrily) I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson! (Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Standing in front of the door, carrying invitations was a. He is Gabumon, the palace messenger) Gabumon: Open in the name of the king! (Red opened the door, and Gabumon gave her an invitation) Gabumon: An urgent message from his imperial majesty. Red: (Accepting the invitation) Thank you. (After Gabumon left, Red closed the door. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Meowth ran in the room from the hole in the pillar) Pikachu: From the king! (To Red) What's it say, Red? Meowth: (To Red) Yeah, what's it say? Red: (As she looked at the invitation) I don't know. He said it's urgent. Josee: (Voice-over) Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Red: (As she looked upstairs) Maybe I should interrupt the.... Uh.... Music lesson. (Pikachu and Meowth giggled, and they ran into the hole in the pillar as Red walked up the staircase. In the music room, Josee continued to sing until Amy accidentally got her right index finger stuck in one of the holes, and she accidentally hit her sister in the chin while trying to get her finger unstuck) Josee: Sing, sweet nightingale Sing, sweet nightingale Hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-igh (Amy got her finger unstuck, but Josee stopped singing, took the flute, and hit Amy on her head angrily) Josee: You clumsy girl! You did it on purpose! Amy: You're always...! (But Jadis made them stop fighting) Jadis: Girls! Girls! Josee: It's her fault, Mom! Jadis: Remember above all, self-control. (Josee and Amy stuck their tongues at each other, and they calmed down. Jadis was about to play the piano again, but Red, with Lori and Trixie by her side, knocked on the door, and she slammed her fingers on the piano keys as she turned to the door in anger. Even Josee and Amy glared at the door) Jadis: YES?! (Red opened the door, and as she, Lori, and Trixie came in, Jadis glared at the three girls as she stood up from the piano) Jadis: Girls! I've warned you never to interrupt while...! Red: But this just arrived from the castle. Lori: We don't know what it is yet. Trixie: Here. (Red showed the envelope to them. Josee and Amy ran to Red, Lori, and Trixie excitedly) Josee and Amy: From the castle?! (The two took the envelope and as they began fighting each other for it, they opened the envelope, revealing the invitation) Josee and Amy: Give it here! Let me have it! No, it's mine! No! Back off, it's mine! (Then Jadis took the invitation) Jadis: I'll read it. (Above while hidden, Pikachu and Meowth poke their heads out from the wallpaper as Jadis read the invitation. She smiled with calm excitement) Jadis: Well! There's to be a ball! Josee and Amy: (Interested) A ball?! Jadis: In honor of his highness; Prince The Wolf! Josee and Amy: (Excitedly) Oh! Prince The Wolf?! Jadis: And by royal command, every eligible girl is to attend! Josee: Why, that's us! Amy: And I'm so eligible! (Pikachu scoffed while Meowth giggled quietly. Hearing about the ball, Red, Lori, and Trixie got happy) Red: Why that means I can go too! Amy: (Scoffs) Her! Dancing with Prince The Wolf?! (Mockingly) I'd be honored, you're highness. Josee: (Mockingly) Would you mind holding my broom? (Amy and Josee danced with each other as they laughed at their tepsister. Red frowned a bit along with Lori and Trixie) Lori: Well, why not? Red: After all, I am still a member of the family. Trixie: And it says "By royal command, every eligible girl is to attend." Jadis: (Frowning) Yes. So it does. (Jadis then straightened herself out and gave in calmly) Jadis: Well, I see no reason why you can't go to the ball. (Josee and Amy gasped in shock) Jadis: If you get all your work done. (Red got happy while Lori and Trixie smiled proudly for them) Red: Oh, I will! I promise! Jadis: And, if you can find something suitable to wear. (Pikachu and Meowth smiled, and they went back into the hole in the wallpaper) Trixie: I'm sure Red can find something good to wear. Lori: That's right. Red: Oh, thank you, Stepmother! (Red turned to Lori and Trixie excitedly) Red: Come on! Lori and Trixie: (Nods) Right! (Then the three ran out of the room, and closed the door. Josee and Amy ran to their mother in anger) Josee: Mother! Do you realize what you just said?! Amy: How could you...?! Jadis: Of course I know. (Jadis smirked evilly and calmly at them) Jadis: I said "If." (Josee and Amy smirked evilly in realization) Josee: Oh. "If." Amy: We get it.... (The family then chuckled sinisterly a bit) Coming up: Red present her mother's old dress to Lori, Trixie, and the Pokemon. But when Red has endless chores to do, Pikachu, Meowth, and the Pokemon, with Lori and Trixie's secret help, decide to help Red get ready for the ball by remaking the dress for her, even with Pikachu and Meowth, with some secret help from Lori and Trixie, gathering dress-like items for the redesign and avoiding Persian. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies